Petavatthu(Ghost stories)23
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'Story of Thread' ---- 23. THE STORY OF THE THREAD (2.11) In a certain village near Savatthi, seven hundred years before our Teacher arose, a certain youth in the service of a Lone Buddha died on his wedding day from snake-bite. In his life he had not done many deeds of merit, yet because of his affection for his bride he was reborn as a mansion-peta, in potency and splendour. Wishing to have his maiden in his mansion, and seeing a Lone Buddha sewing robes, he approached him in human form and said: Venerable sir, are you in need of thread?" The answer was: "lay disciple we are busy making robes." Pointing to the bereaved bride's house, the deva, said' " You can ask for thread in that house." He did so and wa given a ball of thread by the maiden. The deva, still as earth-man, got the girl's mother to let him stay a few days and filled all the vesseIs in the house with money. Then with the girl he departed to his mansion. The mother gave much of the money to kin and poor wayfarers. Dying she said: "If my daughter comes back, show her this money." After 700 years our Lord Buddha was born in the world and came to Savatthi. Then that woman still living with the deva beggd him to take her back saying: 1. " I, in the past, gave to a monk who had renounced the world at his approach , some thread. As a result, abundant blessings fall to my lot, and myriads of garments are produced for me. 2. "The mansion is covered over with flowers and is a delight; it is variously adorned, and manservants and handmaidens are in attendance. So I enjoy it, and I clothe myself, nor does the abundant wealth at any time come to an end. 3. As a reward for just one deed, joy and happiness are here obtained. And I, when I have gone once more to the world of men, will perform good deeds. Lead me there, my lord." When the spirit heard her, out of pity for her whom he loved, he was unwilling to go; so he said: 4. "It is seven hundred years ago that you came here. You will become both decrepit and old there, and all your relatives, as I know, are dead. What will you do, if you have gone from here to that place? " She not believing him, spoke again: 5. "Just seven years ago I came here and have enjoyed heavenly bliss. And I when I have gone once more to the world of men, will perform good deeds, lead me there, my lord." 6. Then, without more ado, he took her by the arm, and leading her back as a very tottering and aged woman, he said: "Tell also the other people who have come there, 'Do good works, then happiness will be secured ':" When that woman came to the abode of her kinsmen, she made herself known unto them. She took the money which they gave beck to her, and bestowing gifts upon recluses(monks) and brahmans, she advised those who were coming and going to her: 7· "It has been seen by me that petas, through not performing a good deed, come to grief: likewise do human beings. By doing an act (of donation) yielding happiness, both devas and men (are) a race persisting in happiness.